Dwarf
Masters of stone and iron, dauntless and unyielding in the face of adversity... A stout, hardy people, the Dwarves of Skaitan have proven their worth on the field of battle time and time again, and their skill in jewel and metal working is unmatched throughout the continent. Play a dwarf if you want . . . *To be part of a culture renowned for its craftsmanship. *To be as sturdy as the rock of your mountain home. *To be gruff, tough, and ready for anything. *To be a member of a race that favors the fighter, artificer, and and cleric classes. Physical Qualities Dwarves are a stocky, stout people, rarely standing more than four feet and nine inches in height. They age slightly more slowly than humans do, but are physically mature at around the age of 20, where they generally stop aging almost entirely, until around the end of their first century of life, where they continue to slowly age over the next one hundred years, before usually dying at around two hundred and fifty, though some dwarves live 300 years or more, and most remain physically fit until the very end. Dwarven skin tones generally possess the same amount of variation as humans, but some dwarves are born with skin similar to the color of shale, sandstone, and other types of rock, though these are quite rare. Albino dwarves are somewhat common, though still rather unusual, due to the isolation some dwarven communities experience. Red, blonde, black, brown, and even white hair is common among dwarves, and it usually lightens with age. Some dwarves (almost all male) are born bald, though most are still quite hairy; male dwarves braid their beards in intricate patterns to show their clan, occupation, and lineage, as well as their wealth; female dwarves do the same with their hair, and many dwarves decorate their hair and beards with ornaments of stone, jewels, and bone. Eye colors among dwarves are hard to notice; their pupils tend to be quite large, due to their subterranean lifestyle, meaning the color of the iris can be difficult to see. When they are visible, however, the most common colors include green, brown, blue, and red, though most are as black as their pupils are. Playing a Dwarf Dwarves are known for being stubborn and gruff, but this oversimplifies things greatly. To a dwarf, tradition is paramount; things rarely change in dwarven society, much like the stone that makes up their cities. While this would conceivably lead to corruption and stagnation, the dwarves have been remarkably adept at rooting out such problems before they become to much to handle. This has carried through into the dwarven psyche as an abhorrence for evil and malevolence. Just as the dwarves were some of the first to challenge the demon Astaroth upon his appearance, so to are the dwarves often the first to challenge any injustice, no matter how small. This thirst for justice, however, is outmatched by the thirst for ale. Indeed, it is a common joke among the surface races that that is all the dwarves drink, and that they have no need for water (obviously, this is a fallacy). Regardless, dwarves are staunch friends and allies, through thick and thin, always ready and willing to give their lives in the defense of their homes, their people, or their friends. Dwarf Characteristics: Acquisitive, brave, hardworking, loyal, organized, stern, stubborn, tenacious, vengeful Male Names: Adrik, Baern, Berend, Darrak, Eberk, Fargrim, Gardain, Harbek, Kildrak, Morgran, Orsik, Rangrim, Thoradin, Thorfin, Tordek, Travok, Vondal Female Names: Artin, Bardryn, Diesa, Eldeth, Falkrunn, Gurdis, Helja, Kathra, Kristryd, Mardred, Riswynn, Torbera, Vistra